By Bahamut's mercy and Tiamat's hate
by THEDragonFurry
Summary: A young bronze dragon named Rynn was adopted by Pein. Soon, she will have to find someone else in the Akatsuki to help with her training. All the while the hidden villages across the nation are having trouble with the appearance of strange creatures other than the tailed beasts. Will the Naruto world be saved by Bahamut's kindness or will it drown in Tiamat's spite?KakuzuxOcxKisame
1. Chapter 1

"Can't believe the bull crap coming from this book" a girl no more than twenty grumbled. She had semi-long dark blond hair with blue streaks that just reached the tip of her shoulders. She wore nothing but a simple pair of blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "The more struggling you do, the more I want to end your life" she whispered harshly to the pages of the book. The book that she was reading continued bombarding the main character with wraiths. They continued to drain the character's health making it impossible for them to move further into the dungeon until the character finally gave in and fell to their knees. They took one last painful breath and collapsed dead on the stone floor. "What the crap?! She jumped to her feet sending the small black chair to the floor with a dull "thud". She continued to stare at the book in her hands with fists slowly clenching around the hard cover until she spotted something on the second page. A look of excitement and curiosity crossed her face when the character began to get up from the ground. They began to stand with slow and measured steps. Her look quickly changed to that of anger when the character showed no signs of their former self, but instead began to take the twisted black form of the wraith that had just killed them.

She quickly snapped the book shut with both hands and began to speak in a hushed tone with ground out hate. "NO, I will not let evil… WIN! She quickly snatched up the chair from off the floor and stood on top of it. "Let this be a lesson to you she said while lifting the book above her head. Never mess with a BRONZE! She paused mid-throw when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned her head toward the door and found that Pain was staring at her with his arms lightly crossed giving her a blank look. "Rynn, have you completed the book I assigned you"? She grinned. "I got halfway through with it and got bored." Rynn lowered the book she was holding and held it out to Pain. "I started reading this instead and thought it was a way better read." Pain unfolded his arms and walked over to where Rynn was holding out the book. He reached out and grasped the book and began to leisurely flip through the pages. No emotion escaped his gaze and Rynn wasn't sure if he was disappointed with her decision or not.

"And what have you learned from your new read?" Rynn began to reply with the best answer she could have gotten from the first chapter of the book. "The wraiths are evil and they should not belong in the realm." Pain closed the book and held the book out to Rynn. She took it without question and waited for his response. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "You seem so certain in your statement and yet you have only just scratched the surface of the entire story." Pain shook his head slowly. "You are quick to learn, but quick to throw accusations on things you don't quite understand" Pain said in a calm tone. "These wraiths you describe as evil are born out of a dying human's wish to continue to live." They are not quite the embodiment of evil. Instead, they are only raw emotion and only contain part of the actual soul." Pain paused his explanation and waited for Rynn to process the new information. Rynn's eyes widened with surprise. "So…" she began with hesitation, "Do they still deserve mercy"? Pein looked at her with amusement clearly shown in his eyes. He turned quietly towards the door without warning. As he took a couple paces towards it, Rynn clambered off the chair and crammed the book under her arm and stood in front of the chair awaiting Pain's answer. As soon as Pein reached the doorway he turned back towards her. A small smirk graced his face. "The question is Rynn, do we deserve mercy?" Rynn's face quickly turned from quizzical to anger in a second. "Oh come onnnn. You can't answer a question with a question!"

Pain's smirk still held strong. "And you will never learn if you don't figure some things out on your own Rynn. "Now it's time for you to get ready". Rynn's face quickly showed interest in a flash. "Get ready for what?" Pein continued on. "A couple of the members are coming here to do some jobs. They will be using this base as a place to stay". Rynn's face quickly lit up with uncontrolled excitement. "For how long?! Do I get to meet and train with them?! Pein continued knowing he now had Rynn's undivided attention. "How long they stay depends on how long it takes them to do the job. You will get to meet a few of them in a couple days". Pein paused a brief moment to take in the excited state she was in. Her eyes were practically jumping out of her head. "Whether or not they wish to train you will be up to them to decide. They are here to complete their jobs and extra work or training will not appeal to most of them. You will have to prove that you are worth their time. I have taught you all I can teach you, but I am afraid you will have to find your way from here. Pein paused for a brief second seemingly lost in thought. "You have come a long way from a small hatchling Rynn". Rynn frowned. "Quit bringing up my hatchling-hood."Pein's eye brows rose in amusement. "Don't tell Konan that or she will find the pictures and make you sit down and look at them again." Rynn shuddered. "No way, she gets too excited about that! She is always talking about the webbing in between my toes for god sake!"

Pein began to speak in a calm tone. "Konan only wishes the best for you. I know it is easy to overlook how much she frets over you, but not everyone you come across will have the same reaction. Not all wish well on your kind". Rynn caught the look of worry flashing across his face. Her smile faltered. "I understand. That's why I figured out how to shape shift. I would only show my true self to those who I trust". Rynn smiled shortly after."That's why I don't bother trying to hide from you and Konan". Pein's expression softened and a smirk replaced his worry. "If that's true, then why are you shape-shifted into a human"? Rynn's smile was gone in an instant. What replaced it was pure terror. "Konan tried to paint my wing tips with yellow nail polish. I ended up shape-shifting into a mouse and high-tailed it out of there. I ran into my room and hid under the niche in the floorboard by my dresser. She tried finding me, but gave up after a little while. She left laughing and saying " _I had to come out of there sometime_." Pein's smirk still held. "Well, you better get the rest of your studies completed or else I will tell Konan about your little hiding place. Rynn's eyes widened. "Alright alright alright!" Just don't tell her! That is the only hiding place I have left that she hasn't found yet. " Pein walked out the door and down the hallway all the while hearing Rynn flip through pages and scribbling down things as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

 **Sorry for the long wait. Gotta do a story right ya know. The next chapter is on its way. Anyway, enjoy ^,=,^**

 _A couple hours later_ …Rynn placed her pen on the table in front of her. She had finally finished the rest of the notes that she needed to remember. She shuffled the papers together neatly and placed them on top of the book titled " _A fighters guide to techniques_ ". She sighed. She knew a few things from her parent's memories, but she had a hunch there was a lot more locked away in her sub-conscience. The first spars she had with Pein proved that those memories were locked away until she truly needed them. Fighting was usually the last thing she would resort to if she couldn't diffuse the situation peacefully first, but Pein insisted that most ninjas would not want to talk. With each spar she had with Pein and Konan she learned more and more. With each attempt on her life, a brief flash of knowledge would appear and tell her how to diffuse the fight quickly, but never kill the opponent. That's how she figured out she had repulsion gas. Rynn remembered that day fondly. It was the time when she couldn't stop laughing at Pein when he tried to get around the mind affecting gas. He though it was a mind-affecting jutsu at first, but quickly figured out it was more than that. Pein was compelled to keep his distance and not fight her for about a few minutes. As useful and amusing as the situation was at the time, Pein still taught her where the weak points were on the human body and how to kill an opponent quickly and quietly.

Rynn turned her attention towards the window to her left. "Something's different tonight", she mused. She got up from her chair and began walking towards the sole window in her room. It over looked the whole village. It was so high up that most who lived in the city below did not know that this portion of the tower even existed because of the rain clouds. A smile appeared on her face when she reached the window. Silence and a cool breeze from the after effect of rain greeted her through the half opened window. Tonight was one of the rare nights that Pein stopped the rain fall in order to replenish his chakra. Believe it or not this was also one of the rare nights she got to go outside and take flight into her true form. Even with the halt of rainfall the puddles on the ground still provided important information to Pein just in case someone tried to sneak into the village. It still wasn't enough to keep an eye on the whole city, so Konan would be the eyes for tonight through her origami. Rynn would be allowed to roam the city as long as she didn't land into any puddles. Konan said she would look the other way because it was cruel to keep something so free locked up all the time.

Rynn quickly turned her head to look behind her. She stared at the door and listened intently for a moment to make sure Pain wouldn't come walking in. She heard nothing other than the subtle air currents throughout the room and utter silence from out in the hallway beyond her room. She turned back around and began lifting the half opened window slowly in order to reduce the risk of causing any noise. Once it was opened all the way she climbed up onto the window ledge. She took one more glance behind her just to make sure no one was listening or watching. She let the biggest grin spread across her face as she leaped out from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

She felt her wings catch the air as she morphed back into her true self only seconds after she had jumped out. She beat her wings and rose higher into an air current and away from the tower. Even in her true form her grin still held strong as she climbed higher into the sky. She curled her arms and feet closer to her body as she began to level out in the air. She began to fly in a lazy circle to take in a better view of the city around her. The sky was mostly clear besides a few low hanging clouds. Besides the city lights below, only the crescent moon gave off a faint light. Most people couldn't see in this poor lighting, but to Rynn it was like day time. She could see without the need of light by a short distance. A few miles away from the hidden rain village was a lake she often visited when she was able to escape the tower. It was nestled deep in the forest where one would have to search on foot to find it. It was far enough away where no one would find her, but close enough to the village just in case if she needed to get back in a hurry.

She stopped circling and began to hover. "Where is Konan?" she mumbled. She craned her neck left and right looking for any sigh of her and her origami. "Hmmm, that's weird. Maybe she is late getting out tonight?" She paused and then mentally added in _or Pein found out about Konan letting her sneak out and is currently getting in trouble for it._ Rynn frowned at the thought. If that's true, she needed to get back to the tower and tell Pein that it was not completely Konan's fault. She began to alter her lazy circle in the direction of the tower when all of a sudden a faint roar echoed across the sky. Her wings missed a beat as she quickly righted herself to hover in place. She snapped her head back in the direction of the lake. The noise was loud enough even for a human to hear. The noise was clearly not human and it sounded like it was in trouble. It came right from the direction of the lake. Rynn turned her head toward the tower and then back towards the direction of the noise. The thought of an animal hurting or dying crossed Rynn's mind. Her brow creased with worry. She couldn't let the call go unanswered. Not when she could clearly do something about it. "Sorry Konan, but I have to help someone else first."

Rynn began to beat her wings quickly and altered her direction towards the lake. She climbed higher to reach some of the stronger air currents that would help her reach it faster. As she began getting closer, the noise was almost deafening. There was no longer one roar but multiple. It sounded like wolves fighting over scraps. She reached the place where the lake was in no time and polymorphed into a great horned owl. She folded her wings in and plummeted into the thick tree canopy below.

She snapped her wings open as soon as she breached the canopy and began to fly directly toward the noise. Rynn quickly altered her feathered body left and right to avoid tree branches. It wasn't far now. The rustle of foliage and feet scraping up dirt could be heard as clear as day. Now in the mix of all the growling and roaring she could now hear men shouting directions in panicked jumbled voices. Straight ahead Rynn could see a fairly large clearing able to house her true form with ease. Rynn found a branch close enough with foliage to hide behind and landed.

The sight that greeted her was nothing short of disturbing. There were about three shinobi fighting what appeared to be 4 humanoid wolves. _No wait_ , Rynn thought. She remembered the shape and form from one of the books she read. _They're… werewolves… but what's more puzzling is why they are here? They don't exist...well scratch that…shouldn't exist._ The shinobi appeared to be from the leaf village from the looks of their headbands. Rynn continued to watch while she prepared a mental spell. Whatever the reason, the fighting needed to be stopped. The ninja were tiring out considerably fast. They would come so close to getting mauled or clawed to death, but only escape at a hair length. With this tactic in place it made it impossible to recover the much needed stamina or chakra the shinobi needed in order to fight back.

Rynn quickly finished the mental preparation that she needed and cast a calming effect on the fighting group. The fighting stopped almost immediately. Both sides paused in mid-swing at the other. Rynn would have taken the time to appreciate the comical positions some of them were in, but this crucial moment in the spell could not be wasted. Now, for the next part to work she needed them to look in her direction for the spell to work. With no noise and the fighting party at peace for a second, she puffed out her feathery chest and hooted a deep loud call. Both werewolf and ninja snapped their attention over directly where Rynn was hiding

 _Perfect, now for the illusion._ Rynn conjured up the worst nightmare image she could think of to spook both parties. In the brush below Rynn's hiding place red eyes began to haze into view. The shadows began massing into one gigantic black humanoid wolf. The creature growled low in its throat. It stepped from the bushes slowly in a low crouch. Its black fur rippled with defined muscle underneath. By this point the leaf shinobi took this as their initiative to leave. One of the men quickly shouted "Retreat NOW!"Low growling turned into a roar as the creature rushed from the underbrush just as the shinobi disappeared without a trace.

The remaining werewolves were stunned at first then angry that their prey had gotten away because of the sudden distraction. They tensed their muscles for battle and began barking orders quickly back and wolf slowly stood from its crouched position. It stood well over ten feet tall. The werewolves paused giving orders and began to hesitate whether or not it was a good idea to pick on a foe this large. The creature inhaled a large breath and let out a ground shaking roar. The werewolves were quickly shaken form their stupor and decided instantly. Three of the werewolves turned tail and ran into the underbrush. The last one hesitated once more and turned its head back behind it where a fuzzy mass lay motionless. This only took a few short seconds before it decided it wasn't worth it to stay and to retreat as well.

Rynn listened as the stomping of hurried feet grew fainter and fainter until all was silent. She cocked her head left then right making sure all was clear and no beast stuck around. Finally satisfied that the coast was clear, she then polymorphed back into her favorite human form. Rynn grabbed the tree branch in front of her and swung down; hitting the ground with a dull thud. She looked around the clearing and found what the last wolf was looking at. There on the ground was another werewolf.


End file.
